


Cute Geoff Moments

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [18]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuties, M/M, RageHappy, Watching Someone Sleep, geovin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin likes seeing Geoff fall asleep and he's really embarrassed about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute Geoff Moments

When Michael walked in the office he didn't expect his best friend to be underneath their boss on the couch.

He could hear Geoff snoring and Gavin looked up at him with loving eyes as he smoothed out Geoff's mustache and kissed his forehead. Michael smiled  seeing his boi getting cuddly with the boss and seeing the look that he gave him. He didn't even mind that his heavier body consumed  Gavin's smaller one. He just went to his desk and didn't interrupt the cuddling G's and started his work on editing a video he skipped out on yesterday. He could hear Gavin cooing at the sleeping man, calling him cute and manly and all sorts of thing even though he couldn't hear him. Michael just chuckled and put the other ice of the headphones over his uncovered ear and focused on editing.

* * *

 Gavin had left the  office to get everyone something to drink in a moment of good will. Geoff sat at his desk talking to Ryan about the next VS when Michael walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He released Ryan from their conversation and spun his chair around to face the auburn haired man..

"Geoff, I gotta question for you."

"Shoot Michael."

"Do you know that Gavin likes to watch you sleep?Like he likes to pat your mustache and coo at you when you're a sleep and junk, did you know that?"

"Oh yeah, I've long since known that. It's what helps me go to sleep. Gavin gets real into it and-"

"WOT!"

Gavin had then walked throughout the door with Geoff's and his coffee, Ray's water and Ryan's coke. His eyes were wide open just like his mouth as he sputtered looking for words to say. Michael chuckled and took everyone's drink and put them on the representative desk. Gavin walked over to Geoff looking quite exposed.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because I knew that you'd freak out if you knew I knew what you do every time we go to bed. Besides I think it's cute as dick anyway."

He grabbed Gavin around the waist and pulled him onto his lap messily kissing his cheek and rubbing his stubble and stache over his face to give him a slight rug burn. He squawked like usual and tried to escape his lap but, was pulled back on, not being given the chance to escape Geoff's lovey wrath. He just slumped over hoping that he'll let  him fall to the ground. His wish was kinda granted as Geoff stood still holding Gavin and took him over to his desk and set him down, not before rubbing the top of his head and kissing his cheek leaving him to slap his head on the desk with blush.

Geoff smiled with bright teeth showing.

"Let's start recording."

 


End file.
